


Brownie Bribe [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Fresh Off The Boat (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Brownie Bribe" by Diaphenia.</p><p>“They always blame the mother. I don’t want John Stossel on my lawn, peeking in my trash cans, telling everyone I was too busy engaging in childish things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownie Bribe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brownie Bribe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191492) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



Length: 5:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/brownie%20bribe.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
